A collection of Alex and Gigi drabbles
by emeraldgirl93
Summary: Gigi and Alex drabbles brought over from my old account.
1. An interesting situation

An interesting Situation

Summary: My idea of what made Alex ask Gigi to stay when they met.

 _Her excuse to come back was a commercial pen?_ Alex thought in disbelief as he slowly took the pen from the girl sitting at the bar. _Just how desperate is this girl?_ He watched her face go from bubbly to solemn, making him curious. He leaned in to hear her clearly, wondering why she began to talk so quietly.

"My name is Gigi, I went out with Connor last week. I just thought that if I ran into him, I-" A stab of pity hit him as he realized that his train of thought was right on the money. "... I don't know. I'm going to go go now."

For a strange reason, he felt compassion for her. " Wait, let me buy you a drink." Her face was transparent, you could see every thought flicker across her face. It showed nothing but hesitancy and a bit of distrust. " Just two minutes." To the slight surprise of Alex, she stayed.

As he talked with her, he found that her naivety and animated way of speech was a little refreshing to him. She didn't try to act cool, or sexy, or charming. She was genuine. Comparing her to his experienced women, she seemed innocent. That innocent stuck out like a sore thumb. Even though Alex usually ran from her type of aura, he couldn't help but be drawn in.

He wondered about why he was drawn to her as he refilled customer's empty glasses, always coming back to her to talk. Finally, the bar was empty, and there was just the two of them, still talking. Even though he only asked for two minutes of her time, they talked for hours. To be technical, those two minutes were actually his time. But, he gave much more than he usually does, all for this one naive girl. She intrigued him, made him both laugh and think. She drew him in, and all she had to do was be herself. Most of all, she made Alex want to give. That, in itself, was an interesting situation all on its own.


	2. Alex Will Not

Alex will not

Summary: Gigi's thoughts after her fight with Alex.

It is no surprise to Gigi that she is having a hard time sleeping, considering the night she just had. Starting the night with high hopes and expectations, it ultimately lead to humiliation and crossing another guy off her list. However, she did gain two new friends. A lovely couple, those two were. Staring at the ceiling, she can't help but feel the sharp pain of disappointment, Alex had even said he likes her. In a sad, pathetic way, but still!

Groaning, Gigi feels her cheeks turn red as she recalls the night. She played the host, waited until they were alone… Throwing an arm over her eyes, she sighed. The only thing wrong in that situation was her. Reading pity, compassion, and friendship as romantic signs was foolish of her. Alex is right, she reads too much into things.

With that thought, hot tears spilled from her eyes and down her cheeks. In all honesty, she has never wanted someone as badly as she wants Alex. So, who can blame her for going a little overboard, for taking things into her own hands? Alex's words come back, making Gigi's head pound. If a man wants her, he will make it happen. It's very clear now to Gigi, he doesn't want to make it happen. However, at least she tried. She has no regrets.

Angrily wiping her tears away, she storms into the bathroom to wash her face. She will not cry over Alex. No, he is not worth her tears. He does not want her, so she will make herself not want him. Wanting someone who doesn't want her back is pointless, impossible. Alex made that clear.

She is determined to make this let down different. No calling, no "accidental" run-ins, no contact at all. Cold turkey, she can do that, right? Looking at her red and puffy eyes, she nods. Yes, she can. No one affects her like Alex does. However, Alex is straightforward, and he made it known that she has no chance with him. Unlike a nagging suspicion, this fact came straight from him. That, in some weird way, gives her strength. Even though he turned her down, he likes her enough to not beat around the bush.

Gigi is much stronger than she seems. After all, putting yourself out there isn't exactly the easiest thing to do. She has been humiliated, hurt, and torn down. However, she is always able to pull herself together and go into work with a bright smile and a new date lined up for the next night. Finding "the one" is more like war than anything, when a soldier goes down, you can't just leave an empty spot. You must fill it. That's exactly what Gigi is going to do with Bill, the not-so-imaginary guy. She will let him do what Alex will not, she will let him make it happen.


	3. Infatuation

Infatuation

Summary: Alex is having trouble sleeping. Takes place after the fight scene with Gigi.

Alex is tired, but sleep eludes him. Staring at the ceiling, he's unable to shake off Gigi's words. No, not really her words, but how he feels about them. Or, maybe it's the fact that he feels anything at all about them that's distressing to him. Her words hit hard, and he can't help but to replay her animated face as she proclaimed that she's a lot closer to finding love than he is. So what if she is closer to finding love, he is not the type of guy who needs love. He has never been that type of guy. A successful business, parties, any girl he wants, all of this makes Alex happy. He doesn't need Gigi's fairytale vision of an one true love.

If that's the truth, then why is Gigi's words making such a big impact? Why is Gigi, of all people, the one that makes him think that maybe he is wrong? Something about her makes him want to believe in happy endings, in the fairy tale life, in true love. Maybe it's because she's so gullible, or maybe it's her confident attitude about finding someone. Even though she was rejected so many times in the past, she still has faith.

Stretching out his limbs as far as they would go, he gets into a comfortable position in his bed. Instead of comforting him, or making him want to sleep, he realizes just how big his bed is. It's too big for one person.

"You're alone, Alex!" Gigi's words bounce in his head, striking him again and again in the chest. He groans and rolls over onto his back.

He has never lost sleep for a woman. At least, he has not lost sleeping because of thinking about a woman before. Sunlight streams through the bedroom window, giving Alex a clue to how late, or early, it is. Glancing at the clock, he groans. Work in a few hours, and he didn't get one hour of sleep. He realizes at that moment that he is facing a very unusual problem: Gigi slowly transformed from a charity case to his very own infatuation. He is infatuated with Gigi, and he isn't sure that he likes that.


	4. Clueless

Clueless

Summary: Alex's thoughts after his voicemail to Gigi.

"Dude!"

Alex would have chuckled, if it wasn't for the hopeless situation he was in. "Yeah, I know."

Not even five seconds ago, he was pacing back and forth across his office, desperate to hear her voice. Desperate to hear Gigi's beautiful, reassuring, bubbly voice. He couldn't get her out of his mind. That phone call was actually his first attempt. With all the other calls, he hung up the phone before it had even begun to ring. For the first time in Alex's life, he felt scared.

Yes, he was finally admitting it: he was terrified that he lost Gigi. A girl he didn't look twice at, a girl who was so romantic that his whole being shuddered when she talked about love. But he found himself buying into every word she said. Every. Single. Word.

As he thought about their argument, he realized that she was right. She was right about the signs. She was right that he helped her because he wanted to be around her. To be with her. He was into her, he was captivated by her. She was everything that he was not, and he needed that. He needed her. She saw signs because there were signs. Signs that he didn't even know that he was signaling. He didn't notice the jealousy before because he lived to hear her gratitude filled voice. He didn't notice the love, because he refused to acknowledge that he even believed in love.

Reality slapped him in the face. He was strung out, and paranoid. He had fallen for the girl that stood for all the things he thought he didn't need. The truth was, he wanted those things with his whole heart. But, he only wanted those things if they were with Gigi. He wanted her by his side, to constantly give him those things.

Shit. Who knew that he could be so clueless.


End file.
